


Слабость не порок

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, lack of realism, loss of sight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 6





	Слабость не порок

Слабость — не порок.

Грегори принял эту истину достаточно просто и легко. Куда сложнее было принять то, что он потерял половину своей жизни. Он сталкивался с людьми, которые отдали службе не только благополучие семьи, личное время и жизненные силы, поседев раньше времени, но и здоровье. В его собственном отделе работала женщина, распрощавшаяся с возможностью иметь детей после работы приманкой при поимке серийного, а еще был настоящий мастер рукопашного боя, который во время освобождения заложников лишился руки и теперь ходил с протезом. Грегори видел их, всегда поражался стойкости духа этих людей, но не мог наскрести в себе хотя бы пару пригоршней их веры в жизнь, когда мир потух после выстрела. Последним, что он запомнил, было отчаяние и страх на лице Майкрофта, к которому он направлялся, не заметив идущего по пятам человека. Чудо, что он вообще выжил после того выстрела.

Чудо не окупало того, чем он стал. Калека. Грегори прекрасно понимал это и не думал отрицать, приняв это, но не зная, что делать. Почему Майкрофт все еще терпел его — без работы, без друзей, без зрения и стремления к жизни — было не ясно. Но упорство Холмса превосходило, вероятно, даже его собственный гений. «Скромный член» британского правительства не отступал, с отчаянием утопающего и верой мессии поднимая его на ноги.

Во всех смыслах.

Первые месяцы были самыми тяжелыми. Мир выключил изображение, оставив только звук, который начинал сводить с ума, став непозволительно громким, и запахи, теперь забивающиеся в нос и вызывающие только рвоту. Ни одна из попыток поговорить с партнером и уверить его, что им лучше расстаться, а Майкрофту Холмсу найти того, кто будет соответствовать его положению, не увенчались даже частичным, крошечным успехом. Политик с поражающей стойкостью отбивал все выпады, игнорировал прямой текст и велел отдыхать и следить за режимом дня.

Постепенно стало легче физически. Тело перестало теряться в пространстве, начав осознавать его осязанием и звуками. Шум Лондона, когда его выписали, показался таким оглушающим, что потребовалось несколько минут на пороге больницы, прежде чем он сумел спуститься к ожидающей машине, опираясь на руку Ватсона. Единственный из друзей, что остался, несмотря на его нынешнее состояние, не старался уверить его в том, что все пройдет и будет просто, не обещал возможного выздоровления и не говорил с той жалостью, что слышал от окружающих, после того как свет погас, Грег. Джон без утайки сказал, что будет трудно, но добавил, что если перебороть себя, если оттолкнуться от собственного страха и найти силы идти вперед, то можно побороть и это. Крепкое плечо, на которое Грегори мог опереться, имелось. Нужно было только поверить.

Поверить было труднее всего. Потому что когда он в очередной раз ронял что-то бьющееся, изучая дом заново или просто находясь на кухне, в груди тоже что-то билось, дробясь на осколки. Легче не было, когда Майкрофт собирал осколки разбившейся вазы или бокала, когда же он собирал осколки внутри души бывшего инспектора, резался о последние, но собирал их воедино насколько мог.

Потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы свыкнуться с таким миром, научиться абстрагироваться от громких звуков, запахов, темноты. Шесть месяцев, чтобы уже без потерь находиться на кухне, готовить самостоятельно завтрак и заваривать кофе. Шесть месяцев, чтобы почти выучить азбуку Брайля и иметь возможность читать книги, хоть как-то разбавляя изнурительно тянущееся время. Шесть месяцев, чтобы Грегори точно знал, что Майкрофт исхудал до торчащих ребер, мешков под глазами и сухой кожи красивых рук, за которыми обычно следил с поражающей щепетильностью.

— Мы давно не упражнялись в фехтовании, — сидя рядом с ним возле камина, положив голову на колени и давая возможность видеть свое лицо пальцами, произносит Холмс, заставляя пальцы в волосах и на кончике носа замереть.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это теперь невозможно, — горечи в голосе нет, только сухое разочарование и вина. Пальцы возобновляют свое движение, очерчивая тонкие губы и скользя по подбородку.

— Ты показывал мне приемы борьбы с завязанными глазами, — не отступает Майкрофт, перехватывает его запястье, касаясь кончиков, ставших слишком чувствительными, пальцев. Майкрофт никогда не отступает, теперь Грегори знает это отлично.

У пар есть разные совместные занятия. Кто-то пересматривает любимые фильмы. Кто-то печет пироги. Кто-то выгуливает собак и отправляется в туристический поход. Кто-то ищет жертву для своих убийств или иных преступлений. Так случилось, что Майкрофт и Грегори упражняются на рапирах.

В юности Лестрейд был ярым поклонником фантастики, шпаги и шляпы с пером. Когда ему попался рекламный билет с рекламой школы фехтования, он немедленно уговорил родителей записать его, и не пропускал ни одного занятия. Шпага стала для юноши таким же неотъемлемым спутником, как для его сверстников приставки и магнитофоны. Со временем эта страсть остыла, оставшись отголосками в памяти и пыльным футляром с настоящей рапирой, подаренной ему учителем на выпуск, как лучшему из учеников.

Грегори никак не ожидал, что много лет спустя, спустившись в подвал дома партнера, согласившись принести тому старые коробки с дневниками предков для изучения чего-то там, обнаружит настоящую коллекцию превосходно сохранившегося оружия. Еще меньше он ожидал узнать, что Холмс так же не равнодушен к рапире, как и он сам. Как им удалось выяснить — пара недель практики, и они оба могли бы уложить отряд-другой солдат, живи в иную эпоху. После Грегори даже не удивился, узнав, что, помимо некоторых других функций, зонт Майкрофта скрывает еще и длинное жало надежного клинка. От пули то не спасало, но, как поделился Майк, пару-тройку раз спасло ему жизнь в ближнем бою.

— Хорошо, можно попробовать, — соглашается Грегори, только потому, что и без того чувствует душащую его вину за состояние Майкрофта, за все те силы, что тот безвозмездно вложил в него. Уверенности в том, что клинок будет верен и хоть что-то выйдет из этой задумки, нет.

Они спускаются в подвал, где расчищена площадка для их небольших поединков, и по пути Грегори скользит рукой по стене, чтобы быть уверенным, что знает, где именно находится. Майкрофт выбирает себе оружие и вкладывает в руку Грега его рапиру, красавицу, полюбившуюся бывшему инспектору с первого взгляда, некогда принадлежавшую талантливому фехтовальщику-генералу.

Первые движения неуклюжи и, что смешно сказать, слепы. Грегори старается почувствовать происходящее, напрягается каждой частичкой тела, всматривается в черную пустоту невидящими глазами. Ощущение дрожи металла в руке, когда клинок Майкрофта проходит по его собственному, разбивает. Напряжение падает, разлетаясь как та старая, дорогая ваза в гостиной в первую неделю, и Грегори делает шаг вперед, ловя кончик клинка партнера. Первые движения по наитию сменяются более уверенными, знакомо-точными, верными. Грегори вслушивается в окружающее, отбрасывает звук из коридора, заглушает дребезжание потревоженного металла и прислушивается к шагам и дыханию оппонента. Он почти удачно блокирует выпад, чувствуя, как холодная сталь скользит возле шеи, и выворачивает клинок, отступая, когда рапира Майкрофта исчезает, а тот так же отходит, стараясь двигаться тише. Лестрейд уверен, политик ни секунды не жалеет его, не поддается, и их поединок такой же, как и все до него — вполне настоящий, разве что победа не у мертвого тела противника, а с лезвием у горла или сердца.

Они тихо движутся по комнате, и это похоже на танец. Клинки сталкиваются со звоном, поначалу редко, отрывисто, после как вошедшие во вкус молодые любовники, жадно и долго, стараясь напиться. Майкрофт старается пробить глухую защиту любовника, обойти, поддеть броню и добраться до смуглой шеи, но терпит поражение в начинании, разбиваясь о щиты партнера. Грегори осторожен в нападении, не уверен, что сможет точно нанести удар, не навредив в действительности, но прорваться к собственному поражению не дает, не выходя из защиты, даже когда неловко нападает. Заканчивают бой ничьей, четвертой во всех их партиях и самой яркой. Впервые за полгода Грегори чувствует себя живым, а поцелуи кажутся ему такими пьяными, что он соглашается на любое предложение Майкрофта, поднимается за ним безропотно до спальной, то и дело прерывая их путь поцелуями и смехом, заваливая политика на постель.

Это первая близость, когда Грегори так ясно чувствует любимого, знает, куда должны идти руки и как следует поступить в следующий момент. Впервые шумные вздохи любовника кажутся мужчине такими оглушающими, но необходимыми, и впервые он так яростно целуется, словно заново закрепляя права на своего политика.

Слабость — не порок. Это причина, основание, дающее повод для большого рывка вперед. Если её побороть, преодолеть и оставить там, позади, не забыв горьких уроков, можно смело шагать в будущее, которое пусть и не раскрашено в яркие краски — полно звуков, запахов, эмоций и времени, проведенного с дорогим человеком.

— Мистер Лестрейд, к вам пришел мистер Холмс, — звонкий голос одного из учеников отвлекает тренера по фехтованию от проверки учебных рапир.

— Черноволосый голубоглазый засранец с очаровательным спутником? — ничуть не сердясь на то, что его прервали, и улыбаясь.

— Эм, нет, — смущенно отвечает тот же голос. — Я бы сказала, что это рыжеволосый аристократ, занимающий высокую должность, а его спутник больше походит на человека из «Людей в черном».

Грегори смеется, откладывая рапиру, и, растрепав волосы ученика, отпускает ребят переодеваться, направляясь в сторону холла.

— Где же ты, рыжеволосый аристократ, занимающий высокую должность? — с улыбкой и смехом в голосе произносит он, слыша удивленный хмык. — Юная мисс Доннаван описала вас именно так, — давая себя обнять, сцепляет руки за спиной мужа на уровне поясницы мужчина.

— Что же, полагаю, она довольно сознательная ученица и заслуживает награды, — чуть подумав, отвечает Майкрофт, слушая смех любимого. — Однако после столь красочного описания моей внешности мне страшно оставлять вас наедине с этой юной мисс. У нее слишком горячее сердце.

— Бога ради, Майкрофт, — толкает его в плечо учитель. — Ты бываешь еще более невыносим, чем Шерлок!

— Кстати о моем неуемном братце, — кривится, Грегори точно знает это, ясно представляя, как морщится нос супруга, а на лбу пролегают сладки морщин. — Раз уж ты пообещал в наш прошлый визит на Бейкер-стрит, что мы приглядим за Хэмишем и Гэрри, развлекать Гэрри будешь именно ты.

— А ты, значит, закроешься с Хэмишем в лаборатории, которую соорудишь из нашей кухни, по примеру Шерлока, и будешь весь вечер расслабляться, наблюдая за его достижениями на поприще науки и слушая гениальный выводы малолетнего социопата в духе Холмсов? — безо всякого притворства возмущается бывший инспектор, совершенно безжалостно наступив подбитым каблуком сапога на пальцы, укрытые красивыми, но совершенно ненадежными туфлями.

— Что же ты предлагаешь в альтернативном варианте? — стараясь не шипеть слишком очевидно от боли, почти ровно спрашивает политик, чувствуя, как тяжесть, давящая на пальцы, отступает, сменяясь ноющей болью и неприятным покалыванием. На отпечаток, оставшийся на начищенной до блеска туфле, он старается не обращать внимания.

— Мы все вместе отправляемся на вечернюю прогулку по Лондону, потом готовим ужин, а после него, если все еще будут целы, проводим вечер у камина. Ты с Хэмишем в нудной болтовне о новых научных открытиях и теориях, а я с Гэрри за человеческим разговором о жизни подростка. Идет?

— Полагаю, вы не оставляете мне выбора, сэр Грегори, — достаточно чинно произносит Майкрофт, после понижая голос на пару тонов: — Однако взамен на ваше желание я требую с вас поединок.

— Бросаете мне вызов, сэр Майкрофт? — почти с удивлением тянет учитель, слыша хихиканье учеников, дружной гурьбой высыпавших к выходу.

— А разве это похоже на что-то иное? — ухмыляется политик.

— Что же, в таком случае не обижайтесь, когда вас победит старый слепой калека, — под довольный смех и галдеж учеников задирает нос бывший полицейский, скрещивая руки на груди.

— О, только не рассчитывайте, что сыщете вашими видимыми недугами себе поблажки, — почти правдиво иронизирует Холмс. — Уж мне-то известна ловкость ваших рук, — добавляет он, сдерживая смех. Толпа окруживших их подростков смеется. Небольшие представления, разыгрываемые учителем и его мужем, такой лакомый кусочек, что их стараются не пропускать.

— В таком случае: дуэль! — гордо вскрикивает Лестрейд-Холмс, делая воображаемый выпад.

— О, всенепременно, мой дорогой сэр Грегори, — улыбается мягко Майкрофт, осматривая толпу, с горящими глазами взирающую на них. — Но прежде нам предстоит избавиться от свидетелей. Ведь официально дуэли запрещены, мы можем угодить в темницу, если кто-то увидит и донесет.

— Совершенно согласен, сэр Майкрофт, — произносит Грегори, вскидывая воображаемую шпагу, направляя её теперь на толпящихся подростков. — Ах, каналья! — с визгом и смехом подростки выбегают из холла, огибая учителя и его супруга, пусть нечасто заезжающего лично, но всегда присылающего дорогой автомобиль, вызывающий зависть у многих, чаще всего родителей.

Грегори с Майкрофтом смеются вместе с детьми, и Грегори уверен, что точно знает, что такое жизнь и счастье. И, направляясь домой вместе с любимым человеком, он точно уверен, что узнал об этом только потеряв зрение, работу, друзей и половину прошлой жизни, оказавшейся такой серой и нудной. Может, ему отведено уже не так уж и много лет, но эти он готов провести вдыхая жизнью полной грудью.


End file.
